


From the Get-go...

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: Prompt: Attraction





	From the Get-go...

_Excerpt from Blair’s journal:_

I found him today, a Sentinel!!.. he was so serious but I could see he was scared... I don’t know what it was, but I felt ‘compelled’ to help him... with only Burton’s book as a guide, I’m gonna have to figure this out as I go... I hope I don’t screw this up... Jim seems like a decent guy, especially once he stopped being so angry and realized I was trying to help... he isn’t like anyone else I’ve ever met... but one thing was clear from the get go, there was an immediate attraction…


End file.
